


30 Day OTP Porn Challenge - Day 15

by LaLopez1981



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [15]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Sex, Day 15, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, FrostIron - Freeform, IronFrost - Freeform, Loki Has Trust Issues, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, getting caught having sex, starki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLopez1981/pseuds/LaLopez1981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 15: Getting caught having sex</p><p>Some of the Avengers mistake the to-do coming from Tony's lounge as a potential dangerous situation.</p><p> </p><p>*Reminder: these are not related, unless I specify so*</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day OTP Porn Challenge - Day 15

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, surprise!
> 
> Apparently, inspiration struck today (don't ask me from where). I haven't abandoned the challenge, I've just been busy with my fics. But I've hit a bit of a block on a couple of them, and have generally just been overwhelmed with life, the end of summer school (the beginning of the fall semester in 3 weeks), and planning a big surprise 70th birthday party for my dad (that's happening on Saturday).
> 
> So, oddly enough, this -- mostly smut -- was a nice break. Hope you like it. :)
> 
> XOXO,  
> LaLa

“ _Who_ is she?!”

Tony ducked behind the sofa just in time to miss the book that came flying at his head. “Who?!”

Loki growled and picked up a stool from near the bar, hurling it at the genius. “The _woman_!”

“Oh, man,” Tony griped unhappily as the stool flew through one of his floor-to-ceiling windows. “Can you not?” He glared back at Loki. “Jarvis, I could use some help here!”

“You think your little A.I. or your suit of iron is going to protect you from my wrath?”

Tony started walking to a more open area of the lounge, keeping a close eye on Loki, just as Loki followed his every move. “I dunno. It worked well enough against Thor; unless you’re planning to throw _me_ out that window again.”

“Tell me who the woman is and perhaps I'll spare your life. This time,” he added with a little cock of his brow. “I am, after all, quite fond of your…talents.”

The genius scoffed and threw out his arm. Pieces of his suit started flying into the room, attaching to his body. “Gee, thanks,” he deadpanned. Loki growled again when a piece from the leg whizzed by his head, whipping his hair about his face. “Only. Want me. For my. _Dick_!” Tony grunted as each piece hit him. As the last piece attached, he rolled into a somersault and shot at Loki with one of his hand repulsors.

Loki leaned aside in time to miss the blast, but Tony was suddenly there, and his back was slammed hard against the concrete wall. He could feel the concrete crack under his shoulder blades and he chuckled darkly at Tony. His lean fingers wrapped around the mechanical fists curled in his leather armor. “Admit it, Anthony; without the suit you would never be able to overcome me.”

Tony struggled to hold Loki against the wall, and quickly moved his hand to flip up the faceplate. Loki smirked at the blazing, nearly-black eyes behind it. “Maybe. But without it, who else can make you come over and over again like I do?” He cut off Loki's sneer, surging forward to press his mouth to the god’s.

Loki strained against him, resisting—at first. It wasn’t long before he gave in and started kissing Tony back. Aggressively. He held Tony’s head between his hands, pulling him back to break the kiss. “Take the suit off. Now.”

“You—mmm!” Loki pulled his mouth down again, kissing him hard, his teeth dragging along his bottom lip. “You take off yours first,” he said breathlessly when Loki finally released him. He cried out in surprise as Loki pushed him backward, only to spin them around and slam Tony against the wall. It cracked even more against the weight of the suit. “All right! All right! Stop breaking my fucking walls. Jarvis.”

Loki stepped back as the suit started to come apart. Once Tony was in just his shirt and jeans again, he pounced, and immediately made both their clothes disappear with small wave of his hand. He dragged his nails down the sides of Tony’s face, making the genius hiss sharply.

“Loki!”

He moaned in response. “Yes. Say my name,” he said, still dragging his nails down Tony's sides, leaving a red trail along the olive skin, while simultaneously biting into his neck, again leaving marks.

“Ahh…fuck, that feels good, baby.” Tony pressed his hips into Loki’s then lifted his leg to wrap around his slim waist. He sighed softly, pleasurably, when Loki’s left hand came up to circle his throat, his other hand slid down to lift his other leg, effectively pinning him up against the wall.

“ _That_ is not my name. Say my name.”

Tony moaned a little as Loki's fingers tightened minutely around his neck. He wasn’t afraid of Loki choking him; in fact, he was extremely turned on. Loki rarely took such a dominant position, allowing Tony to indulge his dominant side more often than not. So when he did, it drove Tony wild. “Loki,” he said softly, barely above a whisper.

Loki shifted Tony easily, until he was hovering just above the tip of his leaking cock. “Louder.”

Eyes locked on Loki's, Tony breathed out shakily, feeling him barely at his entrance. “Loki…” His voice was still quiet.

The god’s eyes were nearly black with lust now. He ground his teeth together, reaching down again, bending his knees a little, to rub his fingers over Tony's hole, slicking it up with the lube he had magicked onto his fingers. He straightened again and set Tony just on his tip. “Come, mortal. I know you can be louder than that. Say. My. _NAME!_ ”

Tony’s lips parted to do so but all that came out was a choked moan as Loki slammed into him. His legs tightened around Loki’s waist, squeezing him between his thighs, and his toes curled in tightly. “Ah…!”

Loki lost himself for a moment, buried deep inside Tony, his needy cock surrounded by his slick heat. “Say it,” he demanded, out of breath.

“Lo…unh…”

He pulled Tony up, holding him above his cock for a beat. “Say it!”

“…Nnhh…p-please…”

Loki sucked in a sharp breath. “Please what?”

Tony panted heavily, his fingers pressed hard into Loki's shoulders, likely leaving finger-sized marks in their place. “Please…Loki!”

“Nnnnaahh!” He cried out loudly as he brought Tony down again and began to fuck him mercilessly, feeding off of the strained moans and whimpers coming from his lover. “Say it again!”

“Ahn, L-Loki… Loki! Lo- _ki_!”

Loki grunted with his efforts, moving Tony up and down on his cock as he drove up into him. He slid his fingers into Tony's hair, curling them tightly, nearly pulling his hair from the scalp, and brought his head down so Tony’s ear was at the level of his mouth. “My name shall forever be the only name on your lips, Anthony Stark.”

“Yes….yes…” he panted mindlessly.

“You…are… _mine_.”

Tony’s arms slunk around Loki, holding on for dear life it seemed, and he let out a small whine, burying his face in his neck. “Yours…only yours, baby…”

* * *

Clint scaled down the tower, Natasha just above his head, and looked for a place to land that wasn’t littered with broken glass. He swung the line he hung from to the side opposite from where they currently were, and landed on the balcony of the tower. He did a quick scan, found no sign of Loki or Tony, and without waiting for Natasha, hurried inside.

And came to a skidding halt. “Jesus fucking Christ,” he muttered at the sight before him. He felt rather than saw Natasha slink in and pause beside him.

“Are you kidding me? They called us in for this?"

“I don’t think this is what they thought was—can they not hear us?” The door leading to the emergency staircase swung open and Steve rushed inside. “Captain, wait—”

“We have just arrived, Director Fury, and—oh my god!”

Clint chuckled quietly as, even at Steve’s shout, Loki didn’t stop. Tony must have at least distantly heard them. He seemed to try to lift his head but could only roll it along Loki’s shoulder.

“Get out…” He panted out. It was followed by a sound that Clint felt he could have gone the rest of his life without hearing.

On the other side of the room, Steve turned dark red, but Clint was unsure if it was from embarrassment or irritation. The captain looked away, pressed a finger to his earpiece. “False alarm, Director…no, there is damage, but they're not fighting, they're, uh…um…”

“Ohh…!” Tony cried out, throwing his head back against the wall. “Why are they still here? Tell them to get the fuck out!”

“Yeah, that was him. Copy. Let’s get out of here, guys.” He signaled to Clint and Natasha to exit and turned to leave himself, his voice fading as he did. “Someone make sure to keep Thor on the ground. And call off Banner!”

Grimacing, Natasha holstered her gun again, which she had pulled out at landing, and started to leave. “Ugh.”

Clint didn’t move just yet. He stood with his arms crossed, head tilted, and a concentrated look on his usually impassive face, watching Tony and Loki.

“Clint!” Natasha shouted from the roof.

“Yeah…I’m coming…” He watched a few more seconds, one eye narrowing, then felt a small hand wrap around his arm, dragging him out.

“You're sick.”

“What? I was curious.” He waited for Natasha to attach herself to her line and pull herself up a good ways before attaching his own. “By the way, Tasha, you owe me twenty bucks. I told you Tony was a bottom.”

Natasha rolled her mossy green eyes and started walking away across the roof. “Whatever.”

* * *

Tony’s breath was coming fast and heavy, and he groaned and grunted as Loki shifted them, slipping his slender, but strong arms under Tony's thighs. He was pressed against the wall, no longer really moving, but for the slight bump upwards every time Loki bucked into him. “Baby…let me come…please.”

“I'm…not…finished…with…you…yet!”

He made a noise between a moan and a groan, his hands fluttering from his thighs to Loki’s shoulders. “M-my legs…hurt…Loki…”

With a low growl, Loki lifted Tony from the wall and spun around, carrying him to the sofa. He lifted Tony from his cock, ignoring the man's whine at the loss, before dropping him brusquely to the sofa. “On your knees,” he demanded.

Panting and weak, Tony started to turn onto his stomach. Apparently, he was moving too slow for Loki, as the god reached out and pushed him down by the shoulder, reached for his hips and popped them up, kneeling behind him, and immediately pushed into him.

“Nnnaaahhh…” he whined loudly, clenching his hand into the sofa cushion his face was pressed into. “Ah, ah, ah, Loki…”

“Who was she?”

“Ah! …What?” He was vaguely aware his voice was severely high-pitched.

“The woman…you…were…mmnh…photographed with!”

Tony pushed up onto his hands, and back to meet Loki, crying out every time he brushed over his prostate. “Fuck! I c-can't…oh…!”

Loki growled, nearly snarling, and leaned over Tony, yanking his head back roughly. “Tell me. And I may let you come.”

“Loki…baby…” His face twisted in pleasured pain and he bit painfully into his lip. “Please…”

“Who was she?!”

“My shrink!”  Tony dropped his head when Loki's fingers eased their tight grip on his hair.

Loki sat up and suddenly stopped moving. “Your what?” he breathed out.

Tony felt him stop, but he desperately needed his release, so he started moving along Loki's cock on his own. “Mmm…come on!”

The god snapped back to attention when Tony reached behind him, gripping onto his hip, trying to move him. “What is a shrink?”

“Goddamn it, Loki. Do we have to talk about this _now_? I need to fucking come! Shit!” Tony shouted, even laughed a little, as Loki flipped him over again, reentered him, and began stroking him. His breath started to come fast again as he felt the magic infused with Loki’s strokes to make him come faster. “Unh! Yes! Yes! Oh…my…fuck! Loki! _Lokiiii!”_ His body tensed and stilled as he came hard over his torso, not taking a breath until he was completely spent. “Ohh…shit…” He sighed and went limp.

Loki pulled out, shifting up on his knees to come on Tony’s torso, as well, barely making a sound.

Eyes closed, Tony reached for Loki's thigh, still propping up his own, rubbing it affectionately. “You close, baby?”

“I have already found my release,” Loki murmured softly.

Tony lifted his head, looked down at their mixed seeds on his stomach then up at his face with a small grin that didn’t last very long. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“What is a shrink and why do you have one?”

He dropped his head back with a sigh. “It's bullshit.”

“That is not an explanation.”

“A shrink—noun, slang for a clinical psychiatrist.” When there was no immediate response, he raised his head again and Loki was frowning in confusion. Tony rolled his eyes. “A head doctor, okay?” he said shortly, his head falling back again. “S.H.I.E.L.D. is forcing me to see one twice a month.”

“No one _forces_ you to do anything, Anthony,” the god pointed out.

Tony jolted slightly when Loki lowered himself, his face just inches above his own. “I didn't have a choice,” he admitted.

“Why?” Tony looked away and Loki pressed his fingers to his stubbly cheek to bring his eyes back to him. He lifted both of his brows. “Why?” he repeated, in a much softer tone.

He pressed his lips together, contemplating if he should explain. “Because if I didn't, they were going to send you back to Asgard.”

Loki blinked and his face hardened.

“And throw me in prison. Some shit about sleeping with the enemy being a traitorous act or whatever.”

The god rested his hands on either side of Tony's head. “But I am no longer a threat to you and your…Avengers,” he said with a roll of his eyes at the word. He still believed it was a ridiculous name for their little band of superheroes. “I've already paid for my crimes.”

Tony sighed again then laid his hand against Loki's cheek, brushing his thumb across the high cheekbone. “I know that, babe. That's why I agreed to seeing the shrink.”

His face softened. “You're doing this…for me?”

He scoffed, shrugged a shoulder, and removed his hand from Loki's face, typically playing it off, because Tony Stark, just as much as Loki Laufeyson, didn't do sentiment. But he also had a hard time fighting a grin. “Don’t flatter yourself. I’m too pretty to go to prison.” He chuckled at his own joke. “Besides…I kind of like having you around. You keep me on my…”

Loki lowered his mouth, kissing Tony firmly, but tenderly, slowly gliding his tongue along Tony's before moving his lips to his jaw and pressed his face into his shoulder.

“…Toes,” he finished softly. He let Loki cuddle into him, glad he cleaned the mess on his stomach before doing so. “You know, this is the part where you would say you're sorry for being an asshole, jumping to conclusions, and messing up my shit.”

“Mmm…no.”

“What?”

“You kept something from me. You should be thankful I didn't do any more damage to that pretty face of yours.”

He chuckled, hugged Loki close. “I'll take that as an apology.”

“If you wish…”

They both went quiet as Tony’s fingers combed lightly through Loki’s hair. “Hey, was I that into it, or did I see Barton, Rogers, and Red #2 in here?”

Feeling more affectionate now, Loki ran his hand along Tony's side, causing goosebumps to rise. “Yes, they were. I believe they thought we were actually fighting.”

“Ah.” He grinned wickedly. “Did Rogers' eyes bug out at the sight of us?”

Loki trailed his hand down Tony’s outer thigh and back up his inner thigh, prompting the genius to open his legs wider. “I could not tell you, sweetheart. But apparently the Hawk won an amount of, uh…'twenty bucks,' I believe he said, from the Widow.”

Humming softly, lost in pleasure again, Tony stilled at Loki's words. “Did he say for what?”

“Mnh…he said he had told her you were a…a bottom?”

“ _What?!_ ” He shoved Loki aside and scrambled to his feet. The god stared up at him, blinking in confusion.

“Anthony…?”

“Barton!”

“You realize you’re nude, yes?”

“I don't give a shit. Jarvis, pull up all the footage of me and Loki doing it. Exclude any of him topping.”

_“Sir, I don't think that's very appropriate—”_

“I didn't create you to think—no, wait I did. Just don't think right now. Barton!”

Loki sighed and stretched his long, lean form out on the sofa, resting his head on the arm rest. “Where are you going?” he asked as if he already knew the answer.

Tony spun around, aiming a finger at him. “That's the first time I've bottomed in months! I'm gonna take that twenty bucks from him. Gimme back my jeans.”

Loki rolled his eyes and quickly magicked Tony’s jeans back onto his compact frame. “Fine. Just know I'll be here. Waiting…”

“Great. Be back in ten,” he said heading toward the elevator. “Jarvis, take me to Barton.”

“Waiting, Anthony…naked…and horny.” He paused for effect. “But I suppose I could just help myself out.”

A hand slammed to the elevator door, keeping it from moving, and Tony stomped out, unzipping his jeans. “Jarv, when that footage is ready, send it to the monitor in Barton's room. And make sure he can't turn it off or turn down the sound. Until then, live feed this to wherever he is.”

Loki grinned smugly, and licked his lips as Tony came back and joined him on the sofa.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews make me happy...and want to write more. #JustSayin :D


End file.
